Takayo Fischer
| birth_place = Hardwick, California, U.S. | death_date = | death_place = | website = | spouse = Sy Fischer }} Takayo Fischer (née Tsubouchi; November 25, 1932) is an American stage, film and TV actress, as well as voice-over actress and singer. Personal life Fischer was born in Hardwick, California, the daughter of Issei (Japanese immigrants) Chukuro and Kinko Tsubouchi. During World War II, as a young child, she and her family were forcibly evacuated from the West Coast and spent time in the Fresno Assembly Center before being relocated to Jerome and Rohwer internment camps. Fischer later lived in Chicago, Illinois, where, as a young adult, she won the crown of "Miss Nisei Queen." She attended Rollins College from 1951-1953. She resides in Los Angeles. Career Fischer appeared in the stage production of The World of Suzie Wong in New York in 1958. She won a Drama-Logue Award for ensemble performance for Tea at the Old Globe Theatre in San Diego. She has also appeared in many productions with East West Players in Los Angeles, including Into The Woods. Fischer was an honoree at East West Players' 2019 gala for her work in raising "the visibility of the Asian Pacific American (APA) community through her craft." She toured the U.S. and Europe in The Peony Pavilion in 1997. Fischer has appeared in many big-budget films, including Moneyball, Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End (2007) as Mistress Ching, The Pursuit of Happyness (2006) as Mrs. Chu, Memoirs of a Geisha (2005) and War of the Worlds (2005). She has also worked on many independent Asian American films including Americanese (2009), Only the Brave (2005), Stand Up for Justice: The Ralph Lazo Story (2004) and Strawberry Fields (1997). Fischer has had numerous guest-starring roles on network television including FX's It's Always Sunny In Philadelphia as a North Korean bar owner named Mr. Kim. She is sometimes credited as "Takayo Doran". Voice work Fischer has also done voices in several cartoon programs. Some of her well-known roles included Mister T, Battle of the Planets, Rubik the Amazing Cube, A Pup Named Scooby-Doo, Saturday Supercade, The Flintstone Kids, Batman: The Animated Series, Batman Beyond, The All-New Scooby and Scrappy-Doo Show, The Karate Kid, Capitol Critters, The Centurions, The Plastic Man Comedy/Adventure Show, The Heathcliff and Dingbat Show, Super Friends, Thundarr the Barbarian, Rambo, Wildfire, Captain Planet and the Planeteers, Teen Titans, Justice League Unlimited, The Wild Thornberrys, Avatar: The Last Airbender and Justice League. She also reprised her role as Mistress Ching in the video game version of Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End. Filmography *''Dad'' (1989) - Jake's Nurse *''Pacific Heights'' (1990) - Bank Teller *''Showdown in Little Tokyo'' (1991) - Mama Yamaguchi *''Baby Brokers (1994) - Dr. Emily Weiss *''The Dangerous'' (1995) - Mrs. Seki *''Strawberry Fields'' (1997) - Takayo *''War of the Worlds'' (2005) - Older Woman *''Memoirs of a Geisha'' (2005) - Tanizato Teahouse Owner *''Only the Brave'' (2006) - Mrs. Nakajo *''Americanese'' (2006) - Keiko Crane *''The Pursuit of Happyness'' (2006) - Mrs. Chu *''Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End'' (2007) - Mistress Ching *''Uncross the Stars'' (2008) - Tina *''Immigrants'' (2008) - Additional Voices (English version, voice) *''Love 10 to 1'' (2009) - Grandma *''Moneyball'' (2011) - Suzanne - Billy's Secretary *''Model Minority'' (2012) - Grandma Reiko Tanaka *''Silent But Deadly'' (2011) - Wang *''Cavemen'' (2013) - Elderly Japanese Woman *''The Watcher'' (2016) - Gladys References External links * *Takayo Tsubouchi Fischer Interview - available at Densho Digital Archive *[http://encyclopedia.densho.org/Takayo%20Fischer/ Densho Encyclopedia article on Fischer] Category:1932 births Category:20th-century American actresses Category:21st-century American actresses Category:Living people Category:American film actresses Category:American television actresses Category:American voice actresses Category:Actresses from California Category:American actresses of Japanese descent Category:American musicians of Japanese descent Category:Japanese-American internees Category:People from Kings County, California